teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tactician
"If any ones in the need for peace, well watch out, I'm in the need of SOME SHOOTIN!" Meet the Tactician Appearances on 'Meet the' Videos * Meet the Scout (updated): One of his land mines are dodged by the Red Scout, and they both go on a face off, in which he ends up being punched by Red Scout, then shot in the head. Class '''The Tactician '''is a offense class in Team Fortress 2, from London, England. He is a clever and cunning but trigger happy individual who works well with other classes, and comes up with a plan every time. Appearance The Tactician is a man of 25 years of age and has pale skin, and black shoulder length hair with sideburns. He wears a team coloured headband around his forehead with a pattern on it and round sunglasses with team coloured rims. He wears a team coloured (orange for red, grey for blue) coonskin cap on his head, and a team coloured feather can be seen on the left of the cap. He wears a team coloured plaid buttoned shirt with a white singlet visible underneath, and wears a team coloured unzipped fur jacket with black fingerless gloves, a black bandolier, team colored camo pants and brown leather boots. Personallity The Tactician is a clever fast thinker and his skills can be unpredictable, but he is trigger happy almost 90% (according to Medic) of the time. The Tactician is very charismatic, as shown by his Demoman joke ("Too chicken to cross the road? You can't be an egg, because you cane not drive. It's funny how a chicken cane lay and egg?") The Tactician hates being bored, and not shooting anything. Weapons Advanced Rifle The Advanced Rifle is a 50.cal carbine modified with a muzzle break, a red dot sight, and a scope, making it a great weapon for the Tactician. It has excellent damage, good range and fast reload time. Heavy Pistol This basically is a heavy revolver with a flashlight attachment, which can be used to blind the opponent. The Tactician's Heavy Pistol is similar to the Fumigator's Mauser, with its powerful damage but slow reload time. Throwing Axe This axe functions just like the Flying Gullotine: it's a throwing weapon. But it can be used in close combat. Land Mine Tactician's special weapon, which acts as a sticky bomb and a Sapper, but blows up on impact when a enemy reaches it. Bio * Name: Mr Vale * Location of origin: Westminster, London * Job: Mastermind, Trencher and Planner * Motto: "Plan, then kill." * Special Ability: Land Mine Planting * Emblem: A Map * Description: The Tactician is a planner for anything, like who goes where, where people eat, where people do Jarate, but he likes to plan battle formations. When he's done planning for battle, he goes into battle, and he wants to see nothing but guns blazing and bullets hitting people whilst yelling his words. Want proof? Step on his land mine or drink his canteen of 1470 beer, and you'll end up dead.